The 72nd Hunger Games
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: SYOT! All tribute spots filled! First chapter up tomorrow!
1. Chapter 1

**SYOT Story- The 73****rd**** Hunger Games**

Hey guys! So I know I have a lot of stories going at the moment but sometimes I'm just in the mood for writing something else so i thought I'd give a submit your own tribute story a go. I hope you'll all help me out, please PM me or review with your tribute information :)

_**General Information-**_

_Name: (first and last)_

_Age:_

_District:_

_Family:_

_Appearance: (in as much description as possible)_

_Reaped or Volunteered:_

_**Game Information-**_

_Parade costume ideas:_

_Interview outfit ideas:_

_Interview persona: (quite/flirty/humble/etc) _

_Alliances:_

_Bloodbath tactics:_

_Death: (may change depending on arena)_

The earlier your submission, the longer your tribute will survive (feel free to submit more than one) but obviously people will be killed in the blood bath because it's the hunger games so I'm sorry I advance to those tributes who are killed early.

Each chapter will focus on a specific district, to avoid favoritism with submitted tributes, the winner will be my OC.

**All district tribute submissions are now open except for district 4 female :)**

**Thank you and my the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favour!**


	2. Tribute List Update

**Hey guys! I wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and PM me with your amazing tributes, it's been awesome reading them all!**

**At the moment, this is where everyone stands. Feel free to submit more tributes, especially male ones, I'd really appreciate that :)**

* * *

**Tribute List-**

District 1-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Valerie Hall _(Cassiecineros)_

District 2-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Annie Faith _(Fuzzycat901)_

District 3-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Tayte Amelson _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 4-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Marissa Bell _(my OC)_

District 5-  
**Male:  
****Female:**

District 6-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Alice Moore _(WritingCats)_

District 7-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Sawyer Raltanna _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 8-  
**Male:  
****Female:**

District 9-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Kaylee Holden _MirrorSpirit19)_

District 10-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Kasie Brand _(SkittlesGal)_

District 11-  
**Male:  
****Female:**

District 12-  
**Male:  
****Female:**

* * *

**So from there, every other space is still open!**

**NOTE-**

_Rachel (Guest):_ As an anonymous reviewer I couldn't PM you about this but unfortunately there were a lot of people asking for district 1 so I couldn't choose you tribute. I really liked your character though, so would it be possible to swap her for another one of the open districts? Thank you so much if you can and I'm really sorry you couldn't get your first choice :)

_Idlevine7191:_ I PM you about your character and district 1, it basically says a simular thing to Rachel's above, so again, I'm really sorry. Thanks so much :)

**Once again, I really appreciate all your submissions and your flexibility to adapt to what I need. You've all been a big help!  
****Like I mentioned before, feel free to submit more tributes :)**

**Thanks so much!  
****~Imagine**


	3. Progress Report and Arena Info

**Hey guys! I'm just going to start by letting you know I'll probably be updating with progress reports as often as I can, so please read all the relevant stuff, it'd be a big help :)**

**I changed the name to The 72****nd**** Hunger Games because I wanted to make up my own arena rather than using the one from the book, which was the ruined city of district 13, so I hope that's cool with everyone!**

**At the moment if anyone is willing, I need a district 8 and 11 female that has a really, super brief outline. At the moment all the females that have been submitted are going to make it through the bloodbath so I need at least two that don't.**

**I also realllly need male tributes! So please, please if you're willing to come up with one I'd really appreciate it! Even if it's just a super brief outline, and you say 'killed in bloodbath' that would really help me out a lot! **

* * *

**Tribute List- Current Submissions **

District 1-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Valerie Hall _(Cassiecineros)_

District 2-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Annie Faith _(Fuzzycat901)_

District 3-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Tayte Amelson _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 4-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Marissa Bell _(my OC)_

District 5-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Sofia Romano _(sofiaroro)_

District 6-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Alice Moore _(WritingCats)_

District 7-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Sawyer Raltanna _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 8-  
**Male:  
****Female:**

District 9-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Kaylee Holden _MirrorSpirit19)_

District 10-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Kasie Brand _(SkittlesGal)_

District 11-  
**Male:  
****Female:**

District 12-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Diana Willow _(iheartweasleytwins)_

* * *

**If you're interested; this is what I'm thinking of doing for the arena-**

It will be a giant circle, separated into four quarters. Each quarter will represent a season and the cornucopia will be in the middle, surrounded by a lake which varies in depth depending on the time of day.

_Summer-_ will be a very hot section of the arena; it's unlikely you would find water here; it is a good hunting section of the arena.

_Autumn/Fall (I'm from Australia where we call it Autumn but I might call it Fall instead because it's an American series)-_ there will be a lot of trees here, some very strong, others not. It can be hard to differentiate between them. It is a good hiding section of the arena.

_Winter-_ will be the coldest part of the arena, almost always snowing. The snow is not eatable, so some tributes may be killed by attempting doing so for water. There are a lot of eatable berries in this section as long as you know where to find them.

_Spring-_ The prettiest looking section of the arena. Its covered in flowers and grass, with some trees but not so good for hiding. It's the most normal temperature section of the arena. There are a lot of eatable plants here.

The gamemakers can control any natural disasters that may occur during the seasons of the arena. This may include fires, floods, and earthquakes etc.

**I hope that all made sense, once again, I'd really appreciate any other tribute profiles! Thanks for reading this progress report, more soon! **


	4. Progress Report Almost Complete

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know I'm so close to finishing the tribute list! It's been really hard to choose now that the numbers are getting lower but I hope you understand if I didn't pick you.

At the moment, I'm looking for both a district 1 and 2 male to be a part of the career pack. I've had a few but as much s I'd like to use them, they don't really go with what I need. I am really sorry if you were one of them. So, please, if you're interested in writing a career tribute for me, please do!

I'm also looking for a district 6, 9 and 12 male to make it a short time past the bloodbath. The description would only need to be really brief for them :)

I decided to fill in a few of the spots with male tributes that will be killed in the bloodbath because I didn't want anyone feeling bad for me killing of their tribute. Those one's are marked _(minor character)_ next to them, meaning they are my OC's that won't get an overly large storyline except for before the games. I hope that's okay with everyone!

Once again, I apologise if your tribute hasn't been chosen, I use those that really made my imagination go wild with ideas of where their character could go, which is why I really need some careers that will make me do that because I pretty much have their storyline for the games mapped out :)

* * *

**Current Tribute List**

District 1-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Valerie Hall _(Cassiecineros)_

District 2-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Annie Faith _(Fuzzycat901)_

District 3-  
**Male: **Jose Marshal _(minor character)  
_**Female: **Tayte Amelson _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 4-  
**Male: **Seale Reegan _(skyclimber66)  
_**Female: **Marissa Bell _(my OC)_

District 5-  
**Male: **Riley Cooper _(sofiaroro)  
_**Female: **Sofia Romano _(sofiaroro)_

District 6-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Alice Moore _(WritingCats)_

District 7-  
**Male: **Barry Woolworth _(iheartweasleytwins)  
_**Female: **Sawyer Raltanna _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 8-  
**Male: **Adron West _(minor character)  
_**Female: **Sue Terrace _(ladycatling)_

District 9-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Kaylee Holden _MirrorSpirit19)_

District 10-  
**Male: **Keyan Porter _(minor character)  
_**Female: **Kasie Brand _(SkittlesGal)_

District 11-  
**Male: **Neil Hopkins _(SkittlesGal)  
_**Female: **Orchid Galloway _(HungerGamesrules)_

District 12-  
**Male:  
****Female: **Diana Willow _(iheartweasleytwins)_

* * *

Also, I was wondering, if I could use those tributes that didn't get chosen for reaped names that get volunteers. They may change districts, but it'd really help me out :)

Thanks for being so helpful and wonderfully patient! The first chapter should be up very soon!


	5. Finalising!

Hey guys! I just wanted to give you the last tribute list update! I really want to thank all of you so much for your wonderful applications, you have no idea how much your enthusiasm means to me :)

I'm really sorry if your tribute didn't get chosen but like I mentioned before, I have to go with ones that suit the other tributes as well. For those that were chosen, I just want to let you know that I hope you understand that I may need to change some of the details about you tributes to make them suit the story better but other than that I'll try to keep them as close to your requests as possible :)

* * *

**Tribute List**

District 1-  
**Male: **Stephen Talcott _(StephenC96)  
_**Female: **Valerie Hall _(Cassiecineros)_

District 2-  
**Male: **Granite Simon _(Prototype2)  
_**Female: **Faith _(Fuzzycat901)_

District 3-  
**Male: **Jose Marshal _(minor character) ***  
_**Female: **Tayte Amleson _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 4-  
**Male: **Seale Reegan _(skyclimber66)  
_**Female: **Marissa Bell _(my OC)_

District 5-  
**Male: **Riley Cooper _(sofiaroro) ***  
_**Female: **Sofia Romano _(sofiaroro)_

District 6-  
**Male: **Marcus Ryder _(minor character) _***  
**Female: **Alice Moore _(WritingCats)_

District 7-  
**Male: **Barry Woolworth _(iheartweasleytwins)  
_**Female: **Sawyer Raltanna _(ChipetteGirl10)_

District 8-  
**Male: **Adron West _(minor character) ***  
_**Female: **Sue Terrace _(ladycatling) ***_

District 9-  
**Male: **_(finalising details)  
_**Female: **Kaylee Holden _(MirrorSpirit19)_

District 10-  
**Male: **Keyan Porter _(minor character) ***  
_**Female: **Kasie Brand _(SkittlesGal)_

District 11-  
**Male: **Seth Amalfi _(Cassiecisneros)  
_**Female: **Orchid Galloway _(HungerGamesrules) ***_

District 12-  
**Male: **_(finalising details)  
_**Female: **Diana Willow _(iheartweasleytwins)_

* * *

**I've almost finished writing the first chapter! It'll be the district 1, 2 and 3 reaping's so please look out for it, it should be posted about this time tomorrow!**

**Thanks guys! And once again, I really do appreciate all your help :)**


	6. First Chapter Up!

_**Hey guys! The first written chapter is now up, it's on my profile called "When You Don't Have A Choice," so please go check it out and read about your tributes!**_

_**Thanks again for all your AMAZING submissions, you've all been awesome :)**_

_**~ImagineDreamForever**_


End file.
